Ramen is Good, But This is Even Better!
by Strawberry Nya
Summary: What once was a normal trip to Ichiraku Ramen for Naruto, turns into something much more.And much tastier ..has been downrated xD
1. The Stare That Does Not Allow One To Eat

WARNING: This fic contains yaoi(yey!), innuendo(yey!) and lots of uke-ness from Naruto(YEY!) xDD

So if you dont liek any of those, I suggest you to get outta my face :D but if you lieky, stay and read, dammnit!

kthnxbai..hai? x) 3

It got this idea while I was in the bathroom, believe it or not.(strange place for fanfic ideas, eh?).I was liek..okay, need to write this down!:D

So here we go!...oh yes.Sasuke is..horribly..OOC...but that might be because he was drinking... does he drink?

SUMMARY:

What once was a normal trip to Ichiraku Ramen for Naruto, turns into something much more.And much tastier ;)

on another note, i dont think i really needed to tell you i got the idea in the bathroom.but hey, its me right?

Ramen is Good, But This is Even Better!

Naruto awoke from his nap, stomach rumbling incredibly.Who thought taking a teensy bit of sleep at 4:00 at night, then waking up at 8:00, could make you soooo hungry! **(AN: omg..xDD..this has happened to me, only i slept for liek 10 min..)**The still orange clad boy got up and stretched, grabbing his wallet and heading out to the one place he liked to eat at the most.

Ichiraku Ramen.

After a short walk around the block, he saw his favourite ramen place standing right there in all its glory, begging him to come sit his rump down and eat to his hearts content.Which, he definatly intended to do!

Naruto strutted over joyfully, plopped down, and ordered 3 bowls of his favourite ramen.

He was slurping his noodles with the utmost enmjoyment, when his battle rival sauntered up beside him.And when I say sauntered, I mean saunter like..a gangster..or something.He walked like someone who got hit over the head with a baseball bat, or a deer..

He flopped down next to Naruto and rested his head in his hand, leaning on his elbow, staring right at Naruto, contented as much as a fly when it finds fresh dog crap.Naruto looked over to his rival, perplexed.He was smiling at..Naruto?!

"S-Sasuke?"

The raven smiled even more.

"Yes, dobe?"

Naruto pouted at his nickname, but went on anyways. "Why're you looking at me like that?"

Sasuke just laughed and kept staring.Naruto quirked an eyebrow quickly at the teme, but didnt say anything else, going back to devouring his precious ramen.Besides, ramen was _way_ more important than the temes questionable stares.Even if they were _so very_ questionable.Naruto was curious.But..ramen first!

Soon after, Naruto had eaten his three bowls, and had ordered three more.He tried to eat them, but each time he slurped up a noodle, Sasukes stares got more and more questionable.The raven stared so intently, with a dopey grin plastered on his usually scowling face, eyes hinting at something.That something..Naruto wasnt sure what it was.That made him more curious, and kinda freaked out.The teme was creepy.

Finally, the orange clad ninja turned his body to face Sasuke.He looked at him, slightly glaring.

"'Kay, I wanna know something!" he stated loudly.Sasuke closed his eyes for a second, seemingly looking for words.

"Ask away, my dobe." he said airily, sending a shiver down Narutos spine involuntarily. _'Did the teme just try to sound..sexy?' _was the new question in his mind.It also triggered another question, Why did Naruto even think just a little..that it sorta _had_ been sexy.He decided to shake off that thought, it was too weird.

"Well..I was just wondering.Why the hell are you staring at me like that?!Its creeeepy!" he said, dragging the first syllable of 'creepy' more than anything.And, again, without an answer, Sasuke just laughed and lay his raven head upon the countertop.Still staring at Naruto with an unreadable and definatly questionable grin.

All done. R&R, constructive critisism is very much welcomed.Normal critisism is welcome too, but I'll most liekly ignore it :D

Im bored..waahh..Naruto, care to share your ramen?Im hungry, dammnit!

goes to find a fridge, or cup-o-noodles


	2. Plastered

WARNING: This fic contains yaoi(yey!), innuendo(yey!) and lots of uke-ness from Naruto(YEY!) xDD

So if you dont liek any of those, I suggest you to get outta my face :D but if you lieky, stay and read, dammnit!

kthnxbai..hai? x) 3

OH YEA I FORGOT A DISCLAIMER OMFGGGG xDD  
So yea.

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto.If I did, the teme and dobe would already be a couple, and possibly have children :)

SUMMARY:

What once was a normal trip to Ichiraku Ramen for Naruto, turns into something much more.And much tastier ;)

Woot! ...wtf is kaito tenshi twin angel? xDDD i saw it an im liek WTF?!ooooo!i is on youtube looking at a song with it in it...god, wtf is it? whats it about? and how do i get it? xD it looks cute :3

Ramen is Good, But This is Even Better!

**Sasuke just laughed and lay his raven head upon the countertop.Still staring at Naruto with an unreadable and definatly questionable grin.**

Naruto was throughoutly confused by this point, almost to the point where he wanted to strangle the raven for answers.The teme was now eyeing him and _his ramen_!What possibly could he be planning??

The orange clad ninja looked at Sasuke, noticing something different about him.Not just the smile, but his face was not just pale anymore, but painted a rosy red.He remembered when the raven first came, he walked like he was, well, plastered.Really plastered.Now he was smiling(apocolypse!) and his face was red.

So that was it.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said, mouth half full with ramen.

"Mhm?"

"Are you drunk?"

"Wa?Oh, well, maybe a little." Sasuke fumbled his words here, and ended it with a hiccup that gave everything away.Naruto then smiled a little.Victory for him!He finally found out why.

But..why did Sasuke get drunk?It doesnt seem like something the teme would do.

"But why?" Naruto asked, finishing his fourth bowl and starting the fifth one.The raven laughed again and scooted closer to Naruto.He got up right close, noses almost brushing.

"I did it because..hic..I have a serious reason.It makes complete sense!" he said in the most serious tone he had spoken in all night.Figures the teme would be able to speak normall, even if he was...well...plastered.Naruto nodded,trying to fight off a blush, "And what would that be?"

There was a long, akward pause, until Sasukes face turned completely.It brightened up so much, that it could blind someone!

"I did it because..I dont know!!!" he sang and went back to leaning on the countertop, staring at Naruto and his last precious bowl of ramen.

"You know..sometimes I dont get you, teme." _'And I dont really like it.Unless you talk like that aga-...nevermind' _. Naruto blushed a little at that thought.Where did _that _come from?

Just then Sakura walked around the corner, looking for her beloved._'Where could Sasuke-kun be??'_ she thought.Then, as if someone read her thoughts, she saw her 'Sasuke-kun' and Naruto(cue inner sakura groan) sitting at the ramen bar.

"Sas-!..."

She was about to call out his name, until she saw what Sasuke was doing.To Narutos..ramen??Sakura paled at the sight that came.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

All done :D  
And it only took me.. two days? XD

R&R pwease.Oh and thanks to everybody who did the Story Alert thing.Is it a good thing?XD Hope so!

And thanks to the first person who favourited this story!Sorry, hun, I forgot your name :3

Arigatou gozaimasu to everybody reading :DD!!!!!!!!!!!

ps..Sakura puts 'kun' at the end of teme's name right?right??...i love the word plastered XD


	3. Thats MY Ramen Gettin Dragged Away!

WARNING: This fic contains yaoi(yey!), innuendo(yey!) and lots of uke-ness from Naruto(YEY!) xDD

So if you dont liek any of those, I suggest you to get outta my face :D but if you lieky, stay and read, dammnit!

kthnxbai..hai? x) 3

I think im scratching the 'Naruto being overly uke' idea that I first had.It just..blah.I cant write it! XD

Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto, no matter how hard I beg Masashi Kishimoto!(-dumb-that _is_ the creator, right?)

Oh yea.I just found out what Kablah blah Twin Angel is.. Aparently its a slot machine game in Japan.Homg, XD

SUMMARY:

What once was a normal trip to Ichiraku Ramen for Naruto, turns into something much more.And much tastier ;)

On a non related note, Angel-Tai rawks :3

Ramen is Good, But This is Even Better!

**She was about to call out his name, until she saw what Sasuke was doing.To Narutos..ramen??Sakura paled at the sight that came.**

As Naruto slurped his ramen up, Sasuke found an opening.He inched his finger closer and stuck it into the bowl, twirling his finger around a particularly long noodle.He snickered and was about to eat it, when he was stopped by Narutos glare.

"Excuse me?Get your own ramen, teme!" he said loudly and surrounded Sasukes noodle-finger with his mouth.He was trying to bite the teme(to get him to pull back), but it didnt seem to be working.Sasuke laughed as a mischevious grin danced across his face.He inched closer to Naruto, not pulling his finger away.

"I was just going to try your ramen, but this gives me...a.._much_ better idea.." he said in a most evil(and seductive.1.) tone.Sasuke pushed his weight on the other ninja, making them both topple over onto the ground.(also sucessfully spilling ramen everywhere, but thats besides the point...).

Naruto went into a raging blush as their two bodies clashed together on the ground.What was Sasuke doing to him?!He tried to get up, but Naruto was pinned very successfully(2).Naruto kept struggling, but to no avail.

It was at that time he went into his own world.

(3)_So..Sasuke likes me like this??I guess its not that ba-WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT?!We're guys.Im not gay..am I?Hm...if I am, wonder if im uke?...probably_(cue pout)_.Oh well..I guess its...not...__**that**__...bad...HOMG?!_

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts as Sasuke whispered something into his ear, and then started glomping him(4).

"S-say that again?" he said, nervousness coming into his voice, just a pinch.

"I said, your cuuute."

"Well how long did it take you to figure that one out, teme?" Naruto said sarcastically, blush not getting any better.Sasuke shook his head and laughed.

"You asked me why I kept staring at you before.My answer, is because your cute!" he finished off with a bright smile, and continued his glomp/ravish on the blonde.

"...do you."

"...what?Say that aga-"

Naruto was cut off mid sentence by a high pitched scream.He looked over to see a horrified Sakura.Sasuke must have seen her too, seeing as he got off of the blonde.He brushed himself off and tugged on Narutos arm.Just as they walked past Sakura(naru: excuse me, i didnt walk.i got _dragged_), the pink haired ninja also took hold of Narutos other arm.

"NARUTO?!"

"Uhh..Sakura?I think Sasu-"

"WTF ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SASUKE-KUN?!"(5)

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at her quickly._'What _am_ I doing with the teme?' _

"I dont know, actually, hehee..But-Oh look, hes dragging me away.Seeya, Sakura-chan!" he flashed her a fake smile before getting dragged away(rather roughly) by Sasuke, who was still grinning like a madman.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1) evil ish smexy!! unoit!

2)didnt u no that sasu was stronger than naru?XD

3)naruto has sum strange thoughts.ahaha, uke.i couldnt resist putting that in. also, where theres lot o' dots, hes agonizing over it XD

4) glomp?ravish?oh hell, lets call it a glompavish

5) hurray for teh use of caps for teh rabid girlies :3

Well, tis now..hmm...almost 3:30 in the morning.Ima go sureepy now :3

ILU all ;D

Oh yea..before i go nighty nights, three things.

ONE: I was planning on making this chap yesterday.But alas, i didnt XD. Gomen ;;

TWO: I made this while drawing a nekkid chibi of Yuki Fujimori(from The Land Of Snow, an upcoming original story by moi )

THREE: did I mention it was 3:30 in the morning?

---...---

Time to post this baby, then off the the wondrous land of sleep and dreams about Yuki and Jiroh (..nevermind XD)

Tata, and goodnight my loves :3


	4. Into The Black Bedroom

WARNING: This fic contains yaoi(yey!), innuendo(yey!) and lots of uke-ness from Naruto(YEY!) xDD

So if you dont liek any of those, I suggest you to get outta my face :D but if you lieky, stay and read, dammnit!

kthnxbai..hai? x) 3

Innuendo, I say? IT IS NO MORE! xDDD...yea..Since Im kindof..lazy(-.-)and it doesnt fit well, i bid our fair innuendo a farewell.It will be greatly missed.

Disclaimer: ...insert standard disclaimer here

Weeell, lovelies, lets get this show on the road.

Ramen is Good, But This is Even Better!

Wait a minute duckie , you cant just let her go out on her own.She has to stay here!

------------------------------------------------------------------

**"I dont know, actually, hehee..But-Oh look, hes dragging me away.Seeya, Sakura-chan!" he flashed her a fake smile before getting dragged away(rather roughly) by Sasuke, who was still grinning like a madman.**

It was now several minutes from the-confrontation-of-angry-rabid-Sakura, and Naruto is now being shoved through the bedroom door of his 'thought to be' worst enemy, the teme Sasuke.Sasuke had dragged Naruto all the way to his freakin' _house_!

And now Naruto was trying to save himself from being shoved into the temes bedroom.

His _bedroom_.Liek, wtf?

"I have so many questions...so confused.." Naruto muttered under his breath, but just loud enough for Sasuke to hear.He grinned and pushed harder on Narutos back.

"You can ask all the questions you like, dobe, _after _you get.in.side...!!" and with that statement and one brutal push, Naruto flew through the door and landed at the side of the temes bed.He looked around the room for a second, trying to make it stop spinning, and noticed a reoccuring theme.Black.

His bed was black, the room was painted black, it was just one pit of black, black, and more black.And a little bit of dark blue...

Well, everyone did say that he was slightly..emo...or goth...or _something_.

Naruto didnt have time to think anymore, because he was being pulled upwards.Sasuke made him sit on the bed, and the raven just stood there, grinning.

"Can..can I ask my questions now?" Naruto said cautiosly, not wanting anything else happen to him.(1)

Sasuke smiled and nodded.Naruto let out a sigh of relief before starting his string of questions.

"First, why did you start to..uhh..ravish_(i guess thats the right word)_me back there?"

"Because I felt like it.Your too cute."

"Second, why am I cute?Where did that come from?I thought you hated me."

"Well, well, you really are a dobe.I never -hic- hated you."

"Then what do you think of me?" Naruto blushed here.

"I..I guess I love you!!"

"...-cough- Okay, my most important two questions are... why are we in your bedroom and what are you gunna do to me?!"

He winked and placed a finger on Narutos nose.

"Hi-mi-tsu!You'll find out soon!"

"_Oh my god.I think I might just die.This drunk Sasuke is starting to freak me out._" Naruto thought as freaky mental images popped into his mind.He shivered and asked his last question:

"Lastly... what did you say just before you dragged me off??"

Sasukes smirk grew wider and wider every word.

"I said..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1) he has many bruises now from being pushed and dragged around.sasukes strong, people!

Oh and for those of you who dont know what himitsu means, it means..liek..its a secret.Or just secret XD.Oh yea..the thing at the beginning..its from a movie :3 'What A Girl Wants' i think.I watched it yesterday, along with 'My Neighbor Totoro' (i lub miyazaki :3)

BWUAHAHAHAHAHAA im evil :3

yesh, CLIFFHANGER! bad cliffhanger, in my opinion.But meh.

XD

I am freaking sorry this took so damn long!HOMG! -slaps self- I had no motivation ;;

Butt yaaaay. I am writing again :D

Hope you enjoyed this one XD

;3


	5. Important Message from Strawberry!

**_IMPORTANTNESS:_**

OMG!!1ONE!!!!!1!!ELEVEN!!!!!!!!!11!!!!!!!

You guys that are reading this and supporting it(alert,fav,review, etc.)..I LUB J00!! **DaisukidaisukidaisukiDAISUKI**!! 8D

But, I have some sad news...and some good news 8D!

The good news is, Im almost done chapter 5(although it does suck quite a bit) and will probably post it real soon!WOOP 8D

Bad news is...(MINI?)HIATUS! HOMGG!?!!?!!  
Yesh, I shall be going away for, liek, a week or so very soon with no computer.Gah.So no fanfictionets(i keep calling them that -.-) from moi.And also right now I...gah, i hate to say this..but I really just dont feel like writing anymore of this.For now anyways.It shall be completed, dont worry!But for now, I am taking a break.

Gomen ne, I hope you understand. I love you all and dont want to disappoint, but it has to be done, ne?

-Strawberry Nya


	6. Strawberry Has Good News!

**IMPORTANT NESS OF NESS NESSYNESS NESS:**

O

M

G

IM BACK

WHICH MEANS WUT, STRAWBERRY-CHAN!?

OFF (MINI)HIATUSNESS!!!WOOOOOOOO!!

I shall start updating things soon, but first lemme tell you bout where I went,what I did, and what I saw.If your interested, read this.If your not, go read Chapter 5 XD

Okay, well, to start off, I went to Killaloe(sp?)!Anybody been there?Its very small, and super kawaii!!

We had to pass through Algonquin to get to the camping park thingy, and we saw THREE WHOLE MOOSE YEY!I took pictures!!

Then we saw a BABY BLACK BEAR YEY!It was so kawaii i wanted to glomp it, but the mom would have eaten me, and thats no fun!

It took us FOREVER to get to Bonnechere Provincal Park. Holy shit!We got there at 11:00 pm EST and had to set tents up and junk in the dark X.x

But then the next day we went to the very beautififul beach, and got firewood.One of my favourite parts was the firewood expierience.

WHY?!Because there was this SUPER HOT BLONDE DUDE THERE WITH NO SHIRT and he was the one who got us the wood.He was so hot, and you could see his boxers, and he had no shirt.. -drool- ...Anyways, then we went into the Bonnechere Caves.THEY WERE AWESOMENESS. And our tour guide WAS A HOT UNIVERSITY GUY NAMED ADAM! I was liek squeeing all the way through the tour xDDD

I had lots of fun, BUT IT STARTED RAINING SO FREAKING MUCH IT WAS HORRIBIBBLE XD Oh yea, and I also got a chipmunk to climb all over me!I named him Morty ;3

I also had tons of yaoi thoughts while I was there!Including one with the Hot Firewood Guy and Adam. Bweeeeee xDDDD

Those thoughts were very...fun, to say the least.Yus, I know, im perverted.YEY FOR PERVERTS XDDDD

Anyways, that would be my vacation.I actually would have updated earlier than this but I went to The EX with my best bud Jessy-chan! I hung out with her quite a bit and did lots of things!(not those kinda things xD) Wheeeee!!!

Now go read zeh updated chapter, nya!

-Strawberry Nya! ;3

ps. did i tell you people how much i love you?i never thought i would get this much hype for this piece of crap!!


	7. I Really Do, I Just Might

im going to change my warning thingy...

WARNING: This fic contains yaoi(YEYY!)..well, more liek shounen-ai.With some..stuffs.

So if you dont liek any of those, I suggest you to get outta my face :D but if you lieky, stay and read, dammnit!

kthnxbai..hai? x) 3

Yey, the.. stuffs.. starts now XD Wooo for stuffs :D!! I think you can guess what stuffs is in here.Kinda obvious, pffffffttt. X3

Disclaimer: No matter how hard I beg the creator, I wont own this.Poop.

Okay, lets get these fingers a typin'

Ramen is Good, But This is Even Better!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Lastly... what did you say just before you dragged me off??"**

**Sasukes smirk grew wider and wider every word.**

**"I said..."**

"You said..you said what?!" Naruto just about yelled into the temes ears.Sasukes smirk continued to exist, as he leaned over to whisper into Narutos ear.

"I said...

I

really

want

to...

do you!"

Naruto pulled back almost immediatly.He stood up and ran towards the door as fast as he could.He turned around to yell something to Sasuke.

"You wanna what?!Are you crazy?One: we're both boys!Two: Im not sure I like you like that!"

Sasuke pouted for a second. "Oh..once it actually happens, you'll like me!" then he went back to smiling.Naruto quirked an eyebrow, and stopped trying to escape for a second.

"Who says its going to happen??" he asked nervously.He was afraid of the answer.Who wouldnt be afraid?Exactly.

Sasuke smiled even wider(1) and started laughing maniacally.(2) He walked up to Naruto and grabbed the collar of his jacket, dragging him backwards.Narutos body tensed, and he choked, as he was more or less _thrown _onto the surface of the inky bed.

"_I_ say its going to happen." he said seductively(and quite eviley) and pinned Naruto with his right hand, while taking his headband off with his left.

_' I hate this drunk Sasuke I hate this drunk Sasuke I hate this drunk Sasuke I hate this drunk Sasuke I hate this drunk Sasuke I hate this drunk Sasuke I hate this drunk Sasuke I hate this drunk Sasuke I hate this drunk Sasuke I hate this drunk Sasuke...!!_ ' Naruto screamed over and over in his head.

Now the teme was shirtless, and the raven haired ninja was doing the same to Naruto.Oh how Naruto wished he stayed asleep.This was too freaky!And he didnt have any control over the situation!His body wouldnt move anymore.

As much as Naruto actually wanted to move, something inside him screamed 'DONT MOVE!'.Something inside him said he wanted this.And he was beginning to think...that whatever was telling him not to move, was...maybe...right. _"im so confused..but theres no more time to think!im already in my boxers!"_

_ --_

Naruto had to decide now!Was he going to go through with this act of..things, or was he going to run away and never find out what he feels for the teme???  
"Whats wrong, my dear dobe?You seem..nervous." Sasuke whispered soothingly. "Just relax, kay?"  
Naruto thought about his answer one more time in his head, thinking he was a crazy man.His final thought before squeaking out his answer was : Oh well! I cant know if I dont try!  
"Uhh..o-okay.." _  
_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

edit: Yus.I changed it!WHY!?Because I originally wanted to do a lime type thingyish thing..but..yea.I dont no how XD(am i too innocent?hah.)!So for that, I added the last bit and downrated it from 'M' to 'T'!Next chaptor is the last.Please dont be mad at me X

BWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

1) he seems to be smiling a lot in this, huh?

2)looney-bin anyone?i guess he cant handle his alchohol well -cough-understatement-cough- xDD

Okays, yus, heres zeh chaptorrrr!NYAAA, sorry, I thought I was going to update BEFORE i left, but it was so busy around herez X.x

Sorry I made you all wait so long, I feel bad about that.But its starting up again! WHOOO! xDDDD

Whoo for Sasuchan wanting to do Naruchan! WHOO I SAY!


	8. And Thus It Ends

BWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeee...ee!

WARNING: This fic contains yaoi(YEYY!)..well, more liek shounen-ai.With some..stuffs.

So if you dont liek any of those, I suggest you to get outta my face :D but if you lieky, stay and read, dammnit!

kthnxbai..hai? x) 3

Dewd.Holy shizt!Im hyper off of Halloween candy!Also, italics ish meh new friend :3! And peoples, **go back a chaptor and read the stuff I added to it**, if you havent already

Hoooodoggy, last chaptor!!!!

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, its characters, or anything to do with it .::sobs::. but I can wish :D

Ramen is Good, But This is Even Better!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto blinked as light filtered in the once dark, blank room that belonged to his rival.Well, _old_ rival.He turned over to shield his eyes from the sun, and hit a wall of warm flesh.It was Sasukes back.

He snuggled in close to him, resting his head slightly over the others shoulder.

"Ahh.." he sighed happily, and in a whisper he said into the temes ear, "Ramen is good..but this..this is even better."

He wrapped one slender arm around _his_ temes body, and started to drift back into the land of peaceful slumber.

----

Sasuke blinked.Not once, not twice, not thrice, but five times.Five _hard_ times.He had just woken up, basically naked(there had been clothes put _back on_ the night before!), a huge headache booming in his head, with someone breathing in his ear.Just a liiittle creepy!He attempted to roll over to see who was pressing up against him from behind, but when he tried to move, the mystery persons arm wrapped tighter around his waist.

He then took the arm, and gently pushed it away, then sucessfully sitting up.He rubbed his eyes and put a hand against his forehead groggily.But before he could see who the other person was, he got pulled down and brought face-to-face with the mystery person.And then, they were a mystery no more.

"Sas..uke.." the person said in a slight whisper, pushing their noses together. "Good morning"

Sasuke looked hard at the semi-blurry figure infront of him.Once he focused on the face, he saw that it was a certain blonde.A crazy,ramen obsessed,spikey haired,clumsy blonde who he thought of as his arch rival.It was Naruto, of course.

Naruto leaned in a little farther, inches away from Sasukes lips.He was about to plant one on him, but Sasuke pulled up quickly in shock.

"N-Naruto!?Dobe!" he yelled in panic.A small look of horror crossed his face. "What the hell!?"

The blonde sat up, and fluttered his eyelashes. "What?No good morning kiss, teme?Cheaap."

"...What..what did we do?What happened?!" the raven asked, still in shock and panic.

"You dont remember?" Naruto asked, and rose an eyebrow. "Ohwell, I'll tell you..." He then explained the whole story to the raven haired ninja.In_detail_.And some parts, _graphic detail_.Sasukes face went more pale then usual as the story went on, and he turned slightly scarlet.He felt sortof dead right then, and felt like yelling or strangling something.But that wouldnt've been good, and the more he thought about it, it didnt seem _as_ bad as he first thought.But it was still.. pretty bad.

They sat there in silence for a little while, staring at eachother.Naruto then giggled and asked playfully,

"Soo..can I have my good morning kiss now?"

"What?!Of course no-" Sasuke stopped, and thought.A almost unnoticable grin came onto his face. "Oh, what the hell."

-end

----------------------------------------------------------------------

And thus, it ends!!I hoped you enjoyed this immensly long awaited last chaptor(and revised second last chaptor :D)!Im actually a little proud of myself.I had the ending idea in my head all this time, and I stuck with it(usually the endings I originally intend to do change)!

Oh yea, at the line where Naru goes: "What?No good morning kiss, teme?Cheaap.", its meant to be him saying 'teme' in a playful, petname sortof way.

Oh yes.. also I think at the end of every fic im going to thank everyone who reviewed and stuffs, starting with this one :D

So.. Thanks to:

Princess Akasha

Gaarashottie76

Uchihafanboy

Earthlover

Yaoi2evaneva

Surrealistic Strawberry (yey!a fellow strawberry luver:D)

Firefang13

Sans-fire

Shadow Kitsune67

and

Vampire-anime-lover19

Byebyez:3


End file.
